


Not All Goodbye's Are Forever

by TheDaydreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Resurrection, Witchcraft, angels reuniting (even though they have never met on the show), spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaydreamer/pseuds/TheDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to shift the sadness that Castiel holds over his two dearest friends, and brothers, of heaven, he decides to go on a journey to find a way to bring them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hyde Park Thoughts

_"BREAKING NEWS: New War declared in Korea over Government changing oil prices!"_

 

Cas flipped through the pages of the the black and while newspaper between his fingers, eyes skimming over the breaking news and headlines as he sat on a park bench - he couldn't help but think to himself of how amazing the human race was but equally how damaged they were, too.

 _"Humanity..."_ He thought to himself, _"Able to create such unique and wonderful things on Earth, yet they still lack compassion at times and seek to create warfare between themselves..."_

 

Shutting the newspaper and folding it up on his lap, Cas looked with his sharp blue eyes out to what humanity he could see presently.  
He was in Hyde Park, London - plonked amongst a vast array of garden surrounded him which contained a vast array of greenery, alongside many different flowers. Daffodils blooming bright yellow, roses that were dark red and symmetrical trees down pathways that cut through parts of the park. 

Taking in the surrounding scenery, Cas couldn't help but admire what was around him - _"man made... beautiful"_ he though to himself once more. However, as astounded as he was, Cas could not help but feel a dull ache centered in his chest. It was very lonely being a 'rogue' angel - most of his brothers and sisters seeked to kill him off for apparently 'corrupting heaven' with Metatron, the others wanting to live in solitary conditions away from other angels. But Cas thought in the back of his mind of two souls which he was very close too who were never to be seen again. 

His thoughts became distracted by a young boy sprinting past him and causing the newspaper on his lap to fly away to the ground. Cas followed where the child was heading and found a van parked just meters away - an 'ice cream van', he remembered. 

A half smile spread across his face as he saw the young boy's face light up. 

The dull ache changed and became more painful in his chest as he began to link the two prominent things together to the two people of whom he missed dearly. 

He closed his eyes and let out a gentle sigh that was nearly inaudible as his mind began to rush once more. _"Gadreel, brother. Keeper of Eden, you would have adored this grand park..."_. Cas opened his eyes and saw the young boy, now with an ice cream, become picked up by his presumed father as a giggle left his mouth. 

_"Oh Gabriel...The Trickster and sweettooth... You would be driving that van."_. Cas let out a small chuckle before baring the ache again.

He missed his brothers dearly, their deaths hit him the hardest of all of the fallen - his mind raced once more as he sat in the park until nightfall, raking his mind of all that he knew.

 _"There must be a way..."_ Cas questioned, _"Not all goodbye's are forever", as Sam put it"_ he continued huskily to himself.


	2. Can You Help Me?

" _Excuse me, Sir?_ " A thick cockney voice spoke in Cas' right direction. " _The park is now closed, so I'm 'fraid you'll have to leave, son._ "

Cas looked up to meet the eyes of the park keeper, with the name tag 'Stanley' on his button up shirt. He nodded once in response and stood up from the bench, following the man out of the park gates.

" _Have a goodun, you hear?_ " The park keeper said as he locked the main gates. Cas squinted for a second in his direction before replying with a sheepish " _Thanks_ " and turning on his heel into the darkened streets of London City.

 

Cas looked up into the night sky, it was impeccably clear that evening but it must have been pushing 11PM. Taking a breath in, Cas closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them again - he found himself in a more sunny part of the world that time or year. **Lakeville, Minnesota**.

He loved the community there, the rows of shops with friendly faces to be seen all around, cobbled streets that were nearly as old as he was and the atmosphere felt more welcoming. He couldn't help but crack a slight side smile at the thought.

The angel shuffled off his trenchcoat and threw it over his arm before walking down the pathway, passing many cafes and antique shops as he went by.  However, one thing caught his attention as he passed by a bus stop shelter on the side of the road - an advertisement. He slowed his walking pace to an eventual halt before spinning around and retreating back to where the lit up advertisement stood. When his eyes met the 6 foot tall poser behind the glass sheet, he suddenly felt a mixture of hope and a great deal of fondness.

What he read on the poster was:" _ **New Book Release this Monday! Best selling author, Carver Edlund, releases the final price of the 'Supernatural' trilogy named 'Creatures in The Darkness - The Winchester Gospel'. "A thrilling read, definitely a book to make you want to check beneath your bed!" says the Minnesota Times, "5 Stars"**_. "

An open smile found its way onto Cas' face as he mumbled the name "Chuck"

 

\---

 

Cas decided to stay in Minnesota since the book release was just two days later. He easily found things to keep him busy since the town Cas found himself in was quite religious. The church was always open to any and all, so Cas sat in the red backed stalls and listened attentively to the different people who murmered their prayers.

Out of the many people who passed by him whilst he was quitely and respectively sitting in the last row of the stalls was one lady, in her late 60s.  She begged to the high heavens that her husband would gain the strength to beat his stage 3 lung cancer.

Another person, a younger man this time, passed him by, only to sit in the row directly in front of Cas before starting off his prayer. " _Oh my Lord,_ " he began, " _I come here today to thank you for all that you have done for the people of LakeVille_ ". Cas, without realising himself, leaned forward ever so gently. " _Within the past year, homelessness has dwindled down in numbers, so have orphans... I thank you with everything I've got for your compassion_ ". With that, the young man dipped down his head into a bow before getting up almost silently and leaving the church.

Castiel stayed behind for the rest of that day; _LakeVille is an interesting town_ , he thought.

 

\---

 

When the day eventually came, Cas waited until the end of the book release to talk to Chuck.   
There were many people at the release - fans wanting to have their copy of the book signed by 'Carver', others wanting to just chat with him about where he found his realistic and visionary ideas from. Oh if only they knew...

The day dragged on, but just as the sun began to turn a golden orange which covered the roofs of the town, the doors were then shut on the few remaining fans.

 

\---

 

" _Chuck_ " Cas said in a monotone, standing behind the prophet. Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, the room was empty other than Chuck being in the room - he leaned on the table as he calmed back down from the sudden shock.  He would never get used to sudden surprises, let alone higher power ones.   
  
" _I'm sorry, I-_ " Cas began, before Chuck interrupted " _No no, angel I uh, I get it_ " Chuck said looking at Cas in front of him. " _It's been a while_ ".  
  
" _It has been a 'while'_ " Cas replied, using air quotes for the last word. Chuck couldn't help but smile slightly as fond memories came flooding back.   
  
" _It's good to see you, Castiel_ " Chuck began, shifting his weight and small frame to stand up straight again, " _What brings you to LakeVille of all places? And me of all people?_ "

Cas closed the larger gap between him before he began to explain, " _I require your assistance, Chuck... I know what I need but I do not know how to do it_ ". He furrowed his brow before looking down to Chuck - the prophet looked confused but also as if cogs were turning in his mind.

" _What help do you need? Didn't I help you and those Winchesters enough already for a lifetime?_ " Chuck replied assertively, but lined with a gentle tone - he didn't wish to come across as aggressive to the angel.

Cas tipped his head, dropping his gaze to the floor before nodding gently. " _I understand if you do not wish to assist me, but you were my last resort... It's not exactly you I need, Chuck, it's your mind._ "

Chuck's eyes widened slightly, " _My mind?_ "

" _As you are more than aware of by now, you were, and still are, a prophet of the lord,_ " Chuck shrugged and then nodded, " _I have angels, two brothers, of heaven that I believe are worthy enough to be brought around once more._ "

" _Brought around once more? Have they.. died or something?_ " Castiel nodded genty in return, sadness looming over him as he went on to explain.

" _Yes... one was the keeper and guardian of the Garden of Eden, G-_ "

" _Gadreel... right?_ ", Chuck interrupted, eyes slightly glassy picturing the angel.

" _Yes. But he did not just die through violence or rebellion, he died through a sacrifice. A sacrifice for me so that I could escape from wrongly becoming jailed in Heavens prison_ ", Cas by now was gently walking around and pacing the empty floor around him, wooden floorboards creaking below his weight whilst he remembered the day and the bright light...

" _He did it also for humanity, the mission_ ".

 

The room fell silent for a few moments before Chuck broke the cutting and dreary atmosphere. 

He clearned his throat before starting, " _You said that there were two brothers?_ "

" _Yes, but the other is more difficult... he was an archangel. Gabriel_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about lack of updating with this story, but I've had writers block and wasn't too sure how to write my ideas (an awful combination..!!).
> 
> I hope you guys like this second chapter - please let me know what you think in the comments because reading them really does motivate me to write more, you have no idea!
> 
> I'll be starting on chapter 3 after I post this, so hopefully it will be up within the next week! x

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supernatural (chaptered) fanfic which isn't a drabble..!
> 
> I had this thought for a little while now but only started to actually write it this week after making countless mindmaps and reading foreign languages.
> 
> I really hope that you like this chaptered fic (even though it won't be too long). I really do enjoy writing it and have always wanted Gabriel and Gadreel to meet even if they never have on the show. 
> 
> As always, if you would like to leave a comment or a kudos it honestly makes my entire day so feel free too - I love reading your comments!


End file.
